The Were Cat
by bamb00gal
Summary: Hermione gets a new cat named Moon. But when a mysterious creature starts attacking Gryffindor Students, Harry's suspicions turn to Moon...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**"Hermione! Come on! We will be late for Hogsmeade!" Harry yelled over his shoulder, walking toward the exit to the dormitory.**

**"Yeah, Hermione! Please finish your _light reading_", Ron grumbled.**

**Hermione looked at the two boys, obviously annoyed. **

**"You know, sometimes I think that you should actually try to read. It may do you some good. And Magical Creatures is a very good book. I recommend it." **

**Ron looked at Hermione, and was about to say something nasty, but Harry pushed them along with his words, "We need to get to Hogsmeade soon, and fast!" So the three friends skipped along to Hogsmeade. Hogsmeade always was a magical place, but it looked as if it was a fairy tale in the spring. The light sun showed on the buildings, making shadows of creatures. The flowers blossomed from the windowsill, and the store keepers were always delighted to see them of course, they always got more business in the spring then any other season. As Ron and Harry veered toward the Quidditch Store, Hermione went the other direction. "I wonder where she is going." Harry said aloud. **

**"Probably to the book store. God knows what attracts her there." Ron said with a dry laugh. "Hey, look at that broom cleaning set…"**

**After the two boys had gone through the store twice, they decided to find Hermione.**

**"Hermione should have met us here by now", Harry said worriedly. "I wonder where she could be."**

**"Ahh, don't worry about her. She will probably be in the bookstore absorbed by a book." Ron said carelessly. But Harry wasn't so sure.**

**They started looking for Hermione. She wasn't in the bookstore, which surprised them, so they tried HoneyDukes, but she had not been seen there either. As they were passing by the Pet Shop, they saw here at the cash register.**

**"Of course!" Harry hit his head. "I just bet she is buying food and kitty litter for Crookshanks." They ran into the store and they both yelled "Hey, Hermio-," What they saw at the desk was a… cat!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**At that moment, Hermione saw them, smiled and waved. **

**"Hey Ron! Harry! How's it going?" She then saw them eyeing the cat. "I know! Isn't he gorgeous?" She put her head right next to the cage.**

**"H-h-h-ermione; why are you getting another cat?" Harry stuttered.**

**"Well, when I saw this cat, I just fell in love with him. He is so cute! Aren't you my little baby", she cooed.**

**"Hermione, what about Crookshanks? How is he going to react to another cat?" **

**Hermione looked at them, puzzled. "Who's Crookshanks?" she asked. Harry and Ron looked at each other, astonished. Hermione's first thoughts aside from schoolwork, was Crookshanks. How could she be so absorbed with him one day, and not know who he is another?**

**"He's you're cat." Ron said. Under his breath, he said "Weird". The truth seemed to dawn on Hermione.**

**"Oh yes, that cat." She said. Ron and Hermione both raised there eyebrows. She never called Crookshanks "that cat". "I was thinking about Moon so much I just plain forgot about Crookshanks. By the way, I've decided to call him Moon." Isn't that such a serene name?" she continued. "Come on, guys, stop looking like two fish, just standing there. I need to introduce Moon to her new home." Hermione held up the cage to her face. "Because I love you. Yes I do. Yes I do…" **

**Her cooing continued the whole way to Hogwarts. Harry did not try to show that he was annoyed, but Ron could not help it. His face started to turn red like a beet, and it seemed like his head was going to blow up. Finally, I could see that he had it.**

**"Hermione, please, can't you just SHUT UP!" Ron screamed at her, looking like a monster. Hermione cowered, and then burst into tears. She ran up the stairs to the dormitory, said the password through sobs, and rushed in. **

**"You shouldn't have gone at her like that." Harry said quietly. **

**"But she was getting on your nerves, wasn't she?" Ron's face quickly turned from red to purple to blue. **

**"Yeah, but if you keep yelling at her like that, you can lose a good friendship", Harry replied, saying his mind.**

**Ron looked at Harry, shocked.**

**"Oh now you going to go at me, is that it? Fine! Have it your way! I'm going to my room", Ron forcefully retorted. And ending with that, he ran up the staircase to the boy's dormitory. Harry stared at the closed door to the boy's dorm, and then plopped down in his favorite cushy chair. The three friends always got into fights, but this one he thought would last forever.**


End file.
